<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>distraction by x_WorldDreamer_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626903">distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x'>x_WorldDreamer_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Distractions, F/M, Making Out, Thunderstorms, distraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing in my room?” Julie asked, slowly sitting up.</p>
<p>“I don’t like storms,” Luke admitted as thunder vibrated the house. “Never have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Luke was young, he got caught out in a storm, and still, even as a ghost, he hates them.</p>
<p>Can Julie help?</p>
<p>Can Julie distract him from the rolling thunder and the blinding lightning?</p>
<p>How is she supposed to do that? Alone? In her room? At night?</p>
<p>Okay, maybe it won’t be so hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kelly's Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you asleep?” Luke whispered.</p>
<p>“What are you doing in my room?” Julie asked, slowly sitting up.</p>
<p>It had to be almost twelve o’clock at night. The room was dark, Luke’s silhouette barely visible. The dark gray storm clouds covered the moon, the only light coming from the frequent lightening flashes. Rain hit heavily against the windows.</p>
<p>Julie pushed off her covers, climbing out of bed. She reached her hands out, feeling for Luke, and shuffled forwards, hoping to God she wouldn’t trip over anything.</p>
<p>Luke gently grabbed her hands, guiding Julie to him. His thumbs brushed over her knuckles. Lightning lit up the room for a brief moment, providing Luke with a short image of Julie, in pajamas, a camisole and shorts, with her hair tied back in a loose bun.</p>
<p>“I don’t like storms,” Luke admitted as thunder vibrated the house. “Never have.”</p>
<p>Julie smiled gently. She ran her hands up Luke’s bare arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently pulled him into a hug, his arms slipping around her slim waist, tugging her body into his.</p>
<p>Luke tensed as the next round of lightning, then thunder, filled the room.</p>
<p>Julie ran her fingers through the hair on his nape soothingly.</p>
<p>“Shh,” she urged. “It’ll be all right.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it,” Luke explained. “All I can see is lightning. All I can hear is thunder.”</p>
<p>Julie leaned her head on Luke’s chest, her ear over his not beating heart, a horrible reminder that, despite the solid body around her, he was dead. No matter how much she buried her nose in his chest, smelling the scent of <em>Luke</em> — white pine, sage, and sweat — or felt his chest move as he reflexively breathed, his warm body against hers, or kissed his lips, tasting the summer storm he disliked so much —</p>
<p>Julie had an idea.</p>
<p>Luke hated what he could see, what he could hear. She couldn’t change that.</p>
<p>She <em>could</em>, however, distract him with what he could smell, what he could touch, what he could <em>taste</em>.</p>
<p>Julie’s hands drifted upwards, cupping his face. Her thumbs ghosted over his lips, giving Julie sight in the dark room.</p>
<p>Her lips met his in a slow, sensual kiss, teasing Luke into daze.</p>
<p>He groaned, pushing her away.</p>
<p>“Jules, what are you doing?” he whispered.</p>
<p>“You need a distraction,” she said, prying his hands from her arms and stepping closer again.</p>
<p>“You don’t know what you’re getting into,” Luke said, his breathing labored as Julie’s hands slid up his chest.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Julie agreed softly. She raised herself onto her toes. Her teeth scraped against the shell of Luke’s ear as she whispered, “But I don’t care.”</p>
<p>She pulled back slowly, looking up at Luke. In the next flash of lightning, for only a moment, she could see his darkened eyes and parted lips. He didn’t even seem to notice when the thunder clapped.</p>
<p>“Luke,” she whispered, and he broke.</p>
<p>Luke seized Julie’s hips, yanking her into him. One hand came up to her neck, harshly tilting her head back and their lips collided.</p>
<p>Julie gasped and Luke took the opportunity to open her mouth, flicking his tongue against her lips.</p>
<p>Julie clutched Luke’s shirt and she desperately tugged him down to her.</p>
<p>From the first smile he shot her, Julie was gone. He was like a drug, toxic and addictive; she would never get enough.</p>
<p>Julie had to rip her lips away to breathe, the lucky bastard didn’t need to. She gasped for air as Luke tilted her head further back, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>Luke caught the strap of her camisole with his teeth, slowly dragging it off her shoulder. As lighting illuminated the room, he looked up, and grinned at the sight of Julie, already looking down at him, flushed, and with hooded eyes.</p>
<p>Thunder cracked overhead, but Luke didn’t hear it over the satisfying moan emanating from Julie as he ran his lips across the swells of her chest.</p>
<p>Julie’s eyelids fluttered in pleasure at the sensation. She buried her fingers in Luke’s hair, grabbing his head, trying to pull him up.</p>
<p>Luke nipped at her collar bone and under her jaw as he let himself be pulled up and reclaimed her lips.</p>
<p>He reached behind her head, untying her hair and letting her curls tumble past her shoulders.</p>
<p>Julie’s hands roamed under Luke’s shirt, mapping the contours of his abdomen, the smooth skin, the strong muscles. Her hands traveled higher, running over his chest.</p>
<p>Luke stepped back, leaving Julie panting. He reached over his head and pulled off his shirt in one swift movement.</p>
<p>Lightning bathed the room, reflecting off Luke’s pale skin. Julie licked her lips, wanting to feel every part of him.</p>
<p>So, she did.</p>
<p>Julie walked him backwards, gently pushing Luke, so he was sitting on the edge of her bed. She climbed onto his lap, one knee on either side of his hips, tossing her hair over her shoulder.</p>
<p>She left a trail of kisses from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck, sucking and licking and biting. She didn’t know if he was being capable of being marked, but she hoped he was, so she gave it her best shot.</p>
<p>He didn’t seem to mind, judging by the heavy breathing, the rhythmic clenching of his hands on her waist, and the sounds he made, drowning out the rattling thunder.</p>
<p>His skin tasted of French vanilla underneath the sweat Julie didn’t know would be so attractive, but she knew it came from the action of performing, something Julie <em>was</em> attracted to.</p>
<p>Her fingers continued to trace the lines of his body, running down his abs and up his back and everywhere in between.</p>
<p>Luke trembled under Julie’s touch. His fingers flexed, rolling Julie’s shirt up to her diaphragm. She shivered as his calloused fingers danced over her smooth skin.</p>
<p>Julie sucked lightly on Luke’s pulse point. His breath hitched and his fingers dug into her exposed back. She paused, grinning, then she bit down hard.</p>
<p>Luke groaned, tossing his head back.</p>
<p>“Are you sure <em>you</em> know what <em>you’re</em> doing?” Julie murmured against his skin, soothing the bite with her tongue.</p>
<p>Luke didn’t respond. He didn’t even know if he could’ve had he tried, he was so absorbed in <em>Julie</em>.</p>
<p>He got his hands under her thighs, supporting her as he stood up. He ignored her squeak of surprise, flipping them around and landing in the bed with a bounce.</p>
<p>Luke settled between her legs and ran his fingers up Julie’s sides and up her arms, all the way to her hands, interlacing their fingers and pinning her arms above her head.</p>
<p>He kissed his way down the center of her throat, enjoying listening to the changes in Julie’s breathing, the hitches, the whimpers, the panting, and he continued down her chest.</p>
<p>She smelled, she <em>tasted</em>, like white chocolate, and it overwhelmed his senses.</p>
<p>When he reached the end of her exposed skin, Luke rearranged his hands so he could hold both her wrists in one, leaving the other free to slowly drag down Julie’s tank top, providing Luke with more skin to kiss between her breasts.</p>
<p>He nipped and sucked at every inch of smooth skin he could reach.</p>
<p>Julie moaned deliriously, squirming in his grasp, knowing <em>she</em> would have marks tomorrow, but worrying about that wasn’t her biggest priority at the moment.</p>
<p>Luke released her, sliding up, hovering over her supporting his weight with his elbows.</p>
<p>Once again, lightning illuminated the room.</p>
<p>Julie caught a brief glimpse of Luke’s hair plastered to his forehead by a thin layer of sweat, and his dilated pupils. Luke, meanwhile, caught sight of Julie’s flushed cheeks and her intensely rising and falling chest from her heavy breathing.</p>
<p>Julie leaned up and kissed him frantically. His mouth parted under her onslaught and she tentatively nudged her tongue forward. Luke sucked on the tongue in his mouth, and Julie arched into him, her body aligning perfectly with his, pressing into his bare chest.</p>
<p>She wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging him closer and Luke groaned into her mouth. He vigorously pressed his lips into hers, tugging at her lips with his teeth.</p>
<p>Julie reluctantly pulled away, one hand on his cheek to keep him back. She glanced out the window as she caught her breath.</p>
<p>The heavy rain had stopped, and the thunder rumbled faintly in the distance.</p>
<p>“I think the storm’s passed,” she breathed.</p>
<p>Luke followed her gaze to the gray, foggy window. He looked back down at the girl under him, her hair spread across the pillow, her lips still parted as she panted lightly, and her limbs still entwined around him.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” he denied quietly.</p>
<p>Julie chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” she agreed, her voice softer than a whisper.</p>
<p>Luke slid his arms under her lower back, tugging her up to where their bare skin met, and lowering his head back to hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>